Not Dead Yet
by ChaosFurry
Summary: Jake goes on a quest that ends his life,but did it?Has Mature lanague and mature viloince and some other things in it as well
1. Chapter 1

Not Quite Dead yet 

A/n: this is my first fanfic in a while so please no danm flaming just read and reiview

Ch 1 A Deadly Fate or is it?

JAKE POV

You might have seen my shows even though you aint a fan of them, but I think I trailing off of bit... Anyway let me tell you something you know that things that dont go as plan well that what happen to me let me start from the begining...

Present 2006 NYC My room

"Jakey wake up". Said a irrating and reconquizle voice of my bratty little sister Haily, I groaned "What the hell do you want its Sat."? I asked annoyed at her for interupting my sleep, "You promise you take my to see the Pretty Ponies Jakey you promise" She whined in that goddanm voice of hers, I sighed "I didnt promise you that" I grumbled as I tossed my pillow at her, she duckedc "You sighned an contact remember" SHe said pulling out a legal document, I stare at it I gazed at my signuatare at the bottom Jacob Lee Long, "Son a of bitch". I cursed, I sighed in defeat "Fine Ill take you jus let me get dressed". I said pushing her out.

After a while...

"Isnt this fun Jakey?" She said watching some annoying looking costumes, I sighed "Yea so fucking wonderful". I muttered, then i felt a tug at my sleeve I lookd down to see Fuu, "Kid some business came up Gramps needs you". He said, I rolled my eyes "Alright fine listen Haily Im on some MDrag business". I said, she waved her hand at me "Sure fine whatever" She said not taking her eyes off of the skaters.

Lao's shi's Shop.

"Aye young dragon im sorry to disrupt you relaxtion, but there is some important business". said gramps looking at me. "well,what the hell is it"? I asked him, Gramps sighed and continued "the huntsclan have found a rare artfiact The Dark Heart an evil and mysitcal power". "So what else is new"? I intrupted, Gramps scowled and conutined on "The Dark Heart has the ablity to dupicatle its form when in the presnce of evil". He said with a shiver, "Trust me noone is doing that while the MDrag is around". I said smiling, Gramps sighed again "This is something not to be taken lightly Jake,The Dark Heart has the power not to stun but to kill". He said, I blinked "Kill, great more to worry about". I grumbled taking the form of the American Dragon and flying out..

More to come my fingers are kinda getting tired I get Ch. 2 up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Till Death do us apart.

and now heres the second ch of Not Dead Yet.

Meanwhile while I was going to interfere with the HUntClan dorks plan they had something else In store for me I wasnt scard of them they were just a bunch of fucking clowns to me, I crashed though the roof yelling "HEY HUNTSPRICK"! The bastard narrow his eyes at me, "Dragon, He hissed "we met again". He clenched his staff tighter, oddly enough Huntgirl aka Rose to me was standing next to him,She had a worried look on her face. "Be Careful Jake". She whispered as I stood toe to toe with the HuntsMaster, I gave my trademark grin,and as usually he sent out his pussy assed minons after I defeated them with ease, "Is that all you got"? I asked him, He just smiled and said "You may defeated me once, but not this time Dragon, Im ready for you". He said with a cold smile, aiming a large dark crystal at my chest, "Im sure your famailar with the Dark Heart"? He asked me I frowned, "Appparently you have and now you are the first to test it,Goodbye Dragon" He said as the crystal glowed wtih intense power,"No"! siad rose getting in front of me, "Rose". I whispered as she got in front, "What!" He said angered "Get out of my way HUntsgirl". He said coldy, but she stood her ground, her eyes narrowed at him, "No I will not let you hurt him" She said her staff in her hands, Huntsmasters eyes narrowed too, "You traitor I raised you as one of my own and you betray me to this this,Low life Dragon". He said as he stepped closer, "You know the price of treason?" he asked as he got closer to her, Roses eyes were on fire "Yes, but Im afarid of death I love him you heartess bastard I will not let you need him" She said firecly, He shooked his head "Very well you go first" He said as a blast of purple energy shot from the crystal and shot Rose in the chest, she gasped as she felt onto her knees looking me in the eyes with her sad blue ones, she smiled "I love you Jake". She breathed she closed her eyes ive grown acustomed too, she was gone I caught her in my hands, "Rose...No". I said as tears fell from my face onto the ground, Ill I could hear was the laughter of the Huntsmaster, I put Rose down,"Rest In Peace Rose". I said then turning to the the bastard with firey anger in my eyes, He smiled at me "You will join your little girlfriend soon enough". He sneered and I jumped at him in a blind rage "YOU FUCKING MONSTER"! I shouted,He fired another shot this time it was in my heart, I collasped to the ground, the last thing I heard was the Huntmaster laughing tripumtly before the cold knife of death stuck me and then darkness.

A FEW DAYS LATER.  
The funeral for me and Rose was no oridnary one, there was magical and humans there the was dragons that came from all around even the Dragon Coucil,I woudlnt drag on about them I should tell you who else was there, even I didnt think that Fuu Dog could actually cried that hard "Im sorry that it ended like this Kid you were a dog best friend". He said even gramps said in a solenm voice "Rest in Peace my young Dragon"., even Haily ranned up to the coffen and scearmed "No he cant be die he just cant be"! She sherked as my folks calmed her down, poor Dad I didnt even have the chance to tell him the truth about my other life,I guess that it goes with me to the grave. The guest left in a black drove leaving too gravestone that had the names of Jacob Lee Long and Rose (Im not sure what her last name was), and etched at the bottom was the brith and death date, and some other stuff on it Im sure you know what Im going on about,but I bet your wondering about the title of my sad story, You have heard the term cheat death,Me and Her was about to give it a whole new term, but Ill tell you later...

Ha ha a cliffhanger I love to do that to you folks, but Ill tell you more much later when I give you Ch 3 


	3. Chapter 3

Not Dead Yet Ch3

Sorry about keeping you waiting i had like a millon this going on so heres the 3 part of not dead yet enjoy.

Some ppl think once your dead your dead,heh I know better than that, well time moves on doesnt it?...

IN THE FURTURE,,,,

There we laid dead for many years until im not sure what happened but something told us that we had unfinished business to deal with,then on a cool rainy dark night we rose...

The first thing I saw when I rewoke was darkness and nothing but that, "Im alive"? I asked myself blinking that Huntsclan attack should have did me in but why am I back? I wondered as I broke free of my dirt prison to face the fresh air once again, I looked around and dusted myself off, "What the hell happen to NYC"? I asked myself this quesiton it wasnt as I left it many years ago, it must have been at least a freakin few years ago, I looked at Roses ditry,cracked gravestone, It brought almost a tear to my eye,then I heard a odd sound coming from the grave "What the"? I asked as a hand popped out a hand I knew so well, at first the was a odd slience then a voice I havent heard in years "Jake"? It called for me, I shooked my head if I was alive that could mean?,,, I grabbed the hand and pulled it up not beilve it was her, "I cant beilve it your alive". I said smiling, Rose nodded "Same goes for you Jake", She said smiling as well, after a brief reunion she asked "Jake is this New York"? I nodded "Yea it is its not what it was years ago. She blinked "Years". She said sadly. I nodded "Yea everything has changed". I said, danm it all what the hell happen to NYC anyway? I frowned and grabbed Roses hand "I can think of one person that can explain this". I said tugging her allow as I transform to my dragon side. I found the shop Gramps old shop that I used to hang out in now was ridden with decay and age. I transformed back into myself and Rose and I entered the shop,the place smell of mold and magic, "The shop is closed". said a voice that sounded tired and irrated. I stood there for a moment as the voice called out again this time not so irrated "That scent it cant be I know that scent from anywhere oh stop teasing yourself hes gone". the socure of the voice was no other than Fuu himself. "Fuu"? I asked the answer was a shotgun, "Cut the crap you imposter Jakes been dead for years". I blinked "Fuu Dog its me Jake I can prove it to you". I said sweating a bit, the shotguns lowered a bit, "Prove it or Ill see you brains all over this shop". He said, I toke a deep breath and turned into the American Dragon,"see Fuu now tell me a imposter can pull off someone this good looking?" I asked smiling a little. The old dog sighed "Its y-you but how"? He asked blinking, I shrugged "Im not sure either but Fuu what the fuck happen to this place?" I asked him, He sighed "Ever since your death the Huntclan had finally wiped out all the magical creatutures well only a few but soon died out". He said sadly, "What about Mom and Dad and Haily"? I asked him wondering, "Sorry Kid the huntclan went after them first as soon as the news of your death had reached all of them, I whispered "Those Huntclan bastards". Rose stepped forward Fuu Dog blinked "I see that Rose is alive as well". Fuu said in awe. He shooked his head. I frowned "What happen to Spud and Trixe"? I asked, Fuu looked down,"For a while they have been fighting in your absence but soon was killed as well." He said sighing. Rose pit a hand to her mouth "MY god". She whispered. "Sorry Kid to tell you but well I couldnt and now that I did I wish I havent". The old dog said sighing. "And the Huntclan what happen to them"? Rose asked, Fuu sighed "They have toke over the world using sex,drugs,voilence and dark magic and other thing that you shouldnt not hear". He said to us. "So where all fucking doomed"? I asked him angerly, He had an old twinkle in his eye. "Not nessary you see we found someone to help you the American Dragon of the furture,,," He said waving his hand to a tall figure who had apparently had been there a while listening to us,My eyes widen "The American Dragon hold it who the hell toke the MDrags place"? I asked the figure stepped from the shadows "Easy Killer I cant replace the orginal". The voice now belong to an girl that was a litte older than me. "I was replace by a fucking chick"? I asked clenching my fists. The girl laughed "Yeap defintely Jake Lee Long". She said smiling tossing her white hair she wore an tight skin outfit to emphazie her figures which were a good size enouugh to make a man cry, her eyes were green and laughing and her skin was as pale as a ghost which was she looked like to me anyway... "Kid I like you to meet Zane". Fuu said. she walked closer "You are cuter in person than the pictures". She said in a sexy tone while she stroked my chin with her finger which made Roses temper rise slightly. I laughed weakly "Yea um can we figure out what the hell were up against"? I asked Fuu He nodded "Of course" He said montioning us to follow him...

IN THE MAGIC ROOM...

"Now Kid the things you face now are more dangerous than any youve faced before". He said dumping some powder into a kettle which sizzled and poof blue smoke "You will have to take on not only the Huntsclan but Dragon/Human Hybrids or Halfies as they called them which are different from a normal dragon like you or Zane and also you need to watch for is their assasin which goes by the name of Ghost and of course the Huntclan with new Dragon killing tech and armor". He said nodding, "But Ill help you retrin to fight them"He added "Retraining I dont need now freakin training". I said in disgust, Zane sighed and swept kick me off my feet and her feet was on my chest, "Zane has gone though the training as im her well unoffical Dragonmaster and you kid are years out of practice". He said helping me up off the floor. I sighed as I looked at Zane "Fine Ill train". I sighed in defeat

"Thatta boy Kid lets begin rite away and rose I think you may want to join him". Fuu said to her firmly, "But Im not a dragon". She said her face in a frown, Fuu sighed "Doesnt matter now lets go". He said, So my training begins again I suppose I kept wondering about This ghost person who are they are why is fuu so scared of them?,,,,

Thats Ch3 Ill give you 5 later PM me some ideas im open for options 


End file.
